Broom Closet Surprise
by padfootoftheearth
Summary: James wanted something special for his birthday....and Lily gave it to him. Or at least, she hopes.


She could not believe she was doing this. Lily Evans, head girl, was walking down the hallway to sit in a closet and wait for James Potter. She hated the idea. She had put on his favorite scandies, her uniform from first year that was now far past regulation, and a massive cloak to hide it. Lily felt a little guilty though, after six years of publicly embarrassing the poor boy it was the least she could do after agreeing to go on a date with him. Her emerald eyes began to sweep the corridor to make sure no one who knew her or could get her in trouble saw her, but eventually she began to get odd looks from the sparse amount of students in the hallway. Part of her plan had been to fake sick in the middle of Divination, leaving poor Remus Lupin to be partners with the ever-extravagant professor. Lily left faking faintness, with the adorable worried face of one James Potter watching her as she walked out. After she had escaped the misty room she stole up to her dorms to change into her closet attire. All this for the boy she had been avoiding for six years. She reached the closet, and in she went.

Lily waited impatiently, watching the Hogwarts population pass her unknowingly. She was not unnoticeable, but the broom closet in which she was waiting was. Brown and plain, it did not appear like something that would hold a beautiful girl waiting for her beautiful boyfriend. Impatience came after five minutes of waiting. Then ten, then fifteen. _Ooh pants, I have to piddle!_ Hiding always made Lily need the piddly department. Though she was getting edgy, the reason for her being there seemed less and less ridiculous. It had been a while now, and she had warmed up to the idea. Even if she hadn't, it was James' birthday. He deserved at least part of his fantasy, although he could have done her the favor of at least being punctual. Just as thoughts of changing her mind began bubbling up due to her lack of patience and understanding that James had to stay after for class, she saw the irresistible, shaggy, black head of hair. He had walked a little by since she had been looking the other direction, but either way she grabbed the back of his Gryffindor tie and pulled him into the closet.

"_Silencio." _She silenced him quickly, completed the first part.

"_Petrificus Totalus."_ She saw his eyes widen and she smiled softly. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad…

"_Come on, Lily," He had pleaded._

"_James, that's absolutely vile, there is no way that I'm going to put a body bind curse on you just so you can get your birthday fun! __Especially in a closet!__ There are plenty of other things I could do for you." James pulled his puppy eyes but couldn't keep them for long for he started to chuckle at her angry face. Lily was so adorable when she was angry. He knew eventually she would agree since she didn't like materialistic things anyway. James began laughing again as he stroked her arm._

_ "What? Now stop arsing about, we have a test tomorrow." Lily said. _

Maybe James had forgotten that this was what he had asked for… the poor boy seemed rather caught off guard when he was pulled into the seemingly harmless broom closet. Either way, Lily decided he would figure it out soon enough. She began unbuttoning the parts of her uniform and began kissing down the Marauder's neck.

"Happy birthday, darling." He gurgled in reply; she purposely had set the charms with little force that they would wear of quickly. What fun would she have if James wasn't doing anything at all? She began to ear snog him, James' favourite, when she felt his rigidity. And not in a good way. His whole body had stiffened up against the wall and he kept his hands to his sides. The body-bind curse wasn't to have this kind of effect…This was not what Lily wanted and certainly not an acceptable form of repayment.

"Oh, come on James. I didn't do this just to hear you groan about like a coffin dodger." She planted a kiss on his lips and another gurgle came out, but this one sounded more alive. She smirked.

"That's more like it."

_"James, honestly. That's what you want for your birthday? For me to sit in a closet waiting for you and take you by surprise and romance you in there."_

_"That's right, sugar britches." He smiled and laughed, Lily pouted. _

_"Come on, I don't want to spend all day in a musty little space! Besides, I could think of plenty of other fun ways to spend the arvy… in much cleaner places." She began to crawl on top of him as he lounged on the couch. _

_"Well, I never did like it clean." Their lips met. Lily thought there had to be something else. But what do you get the boy who was brought up with everything? Maybe that was the only thing her boyfriend of seven months wanted. It wouldn't matter for a while either way, his birthday wasn't for another month. James pulled his mouth away. _

_"But Lily, remember that time when I caught you when Evelyn tried to trip you for calling her a whelky moron…"_

_"FINE, fine, maybe I'll do it. Wipe that chuffed up look on your face. I didn't say it was definite." Lily put her head on his chest. He was certainly hard to please._

The charm had to have worn off by now and Lily was getting sick of James' lack of participation. She opened the door of the closet and threw the boy out.

"See if I ever get you anything for your birthday again, prat!" She was about to close the closet door again quickly so no one would see her half unbuttoned blouse when the shaggy head of hair turned up at her.

"Never thought you had it in you, Evans." Said Sirius Black.


End file.
